Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a flip chip semiconductor package.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is required to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. Semiconductor packages have been developed to satisfy such consumer demands.